1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backplane mounted coaxial ribbon cable connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 27 shows a coaxial ribbon cable connector of this type. The connector includes a cable connector 60 and a substrate connector 61 which is mounted on a substrate 62 via a mount 63 such that its signal terminals 64 and ground terminals 65 are connected to a circuit pattern of the substrate 62 via through holes.
FIG. 28 shows the cable connector 60 in section which has a pair of cover members 51 and 52 for holding a coaxial cable 50 between them with a clamp member 55 such that signal lines 54 and drain lines of the coaxial cable 50 engage signal line engaging grooves 53 and drain line engaging grooves formed on the front end and an insulating case 58 which has pin-type signal terminals 56 and ground terminals 57 and is fitted into the cover members 51 and 52 such that the signal lines 54 and the drain lines are connected by insulation displacement to the signal terminals 56 and the ground terminals 57, respectively.
The thus formed cable connector 60 is fitted into the substrate connector 61 so that the respective signal terminals and the ground terminals are brought into contact with the corresponding ones.
However, the distance between the signal terminal and the ground terminal is so large that it is impossible to control the impedance and bring the impedance close to the cable impedance. In addition, the terminals are of the pin type so that it is impossible to shorten the transmission path upon connection (plugging-in), failing to reduce the impedance. Furthermore, there is no shielding between the adjacent signal terminals so that it is impossible to prevent crosstalk between the signals.